dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandpa Gohan
This article is about the original character. For the character portrayed in live-action by Randall Duk Kim, see Grandpa Gohan (Randall Duk Kim). | JapName=孫悟飯| RomName=Son-Gohan| AniName=Grandpa Gohan| MangaName=Son Gohan| AltName=| CanonTo=Original Manga| FirstApp=Issue #9| Race=Human| FamConnect= Master Roshi (Mentor) Ox-King (Rival presumably) Goku (Adoptive Grandson) Chichi (Adoptive Granddaughter-in-law) Gohan (Adoptive Great-Grandson) Future Gohan (Adoptive Great-Grandson, alternate timeline) Videl (Adoptive Great-Granddaughter-in-law) Goten (Adoptive Great-Grandson) Pan (Adoptive Great-Great Grandfather) Goku Jr. (Adoptive Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandson)}} is a character in the Dragon Ball series, in a few specific flashbacks in Dragon Ball Z, and is seen briefly in the culminating Dragon Ball GT finale flashback. He is often referred to as "Grandpa" Gohan to separate him from the more popular Gohan character, named after him. Story Grandpa Gohan was a loving and caring man who became the adoptive grandfather of Goku when he found him near the landing site of Goku when he was a baby. When Goku first landed on Earth, his mission was to, in time, destroy the entire human race and sell the planet to another race. Being a Saiyan, who are known to be very aggressive and short-tempered, Goku was very uncooperative at first (In the Bardock special, he simply laughs as Grandpa Gohan found him in the wilderness). But after falling into a ravine, Goku hit his head, causing him to lose his memory, and became a regular happy, loving boy. Grandpa Gohan was taught martial arts by Master Roshi and passed on his knowledge to Goku. Grandpa Gohan warned Goku to never look at a full moon and to stay indoors on nights of one - implying that he had already transformed before and Grandpa Gohan managed to survive the first time. He followed his advice for sometime until one night (as Goku explained to Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong what happens when he looks at a full moon while they were held in prison at Emperor Pilaf's castle) when Goku stepped outside to relieve himself. He then glanced at the full moon, transformed into a Great Ape, and went on a rampage and killed Gohan, though because Goku didn't remember what he did when transformed he wasn't aware of. From that time on, Goku believed that Grandpa Gohan's soul was in the Four-Star Ball. Fortuneteller Baba Saga During the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, Goku, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Upa, Puar, and Krillin must fight Fortuneteller Baba's five fighters in order to find the last Dragon Ball. Goku is the last one left to fight and Fortuneteller Baba brings out a "special" fighter as her last. The last opponent is a mysterious man wearing a fox mask. Master Roshi then realizes that that man is Goku's dead grandfather, Grandpa Gohan. The others are baffled as to why he's just pounding and pounding on Goku. Grandpa Gohan later comes forth to say that he was trying to make a point to Goku that he needs to train harder and make his tail work for him instead of against him. This is the last time Grandpa Gohan is seen in the manga. Goku's and Chi-Chi's Wedding Although filler, Grandpa Gohan makes another appearance in the anime. In the final two episodes of Dragon Ball, Goku and Chi-Chi have been in the middle of a quest to lower a new fire engulfing Fire Mountain with Ox-King trapped inside protecting Chi-Chi's wedding dress. Goku and Chi-Chi come upon the gateway between the living world and the next, making their way past numerous illusions, they find themselves in the cave of the Spirit Furnace. They end up meeting up with Grandpa Gohan, whom Goku mistakes for being the legendary furnace keeper Annin. Grandpa Gohan is actually a bodyguard for Annin, as well as protecting the lever that can turn off the Spirit Furnace. After a small scuffle with Annin, Goku is allowed to travel into the depths of the furnace where he's able to patch the leak. Goku bids a final farewell to his grandfather as he and Chi-Chi move on into the beginning of wedded bliss. Other appearances Dragon Ball Z While seen only through flashbacks, Grandpa Gohan appears quite a few times through out the DBZ series. Out of three known flashbacks, the first is when Master Roshi tells Goku of Grandpa Gohan's story of finding him. Through this flashback, it's insinuated that Goku's first "off-screen" Great Ape transformation occurred after his arrival upon Earth and following a first glimpse Grandpa Gohan had of him (explaining why in Bardock: The Father of Goku, Grandpa Gohan picks up Goku to take home among leveled trees in daylight, in contrast to first seeing him in his infant ship at night, and also why he clearly knew of the transformation in the Dragon Ball series). Later, another flashback takes place where Goku recalls a pre-Dragon Ball moment of his grandfather warning him to never go outside on the night of a full moon after he sees Vegeta transform in an Great Ape. When Goku sees this, he came to realize that when he transformed, he was the one the killed Gohan. The final flashback of him comes much later in the series wherein Goku fondly remembers being found by Grandpa Gohan (a sequence originally shown in the Bardock special, upgraded in animation in a sepia color-tone) followed by a short sequence of Grandpa Gohan's training that raised Goku into a boy "trained like steel". Dragon Ball GT Grandpa Gohan makes one small appearance during a flashback that Goku has at the end of the Dragon Ball GT series. Grandpa Gohan is seen holding Goku up in the air during Goku's final walk outside the World Martial Arts Tournament arena. Live-action films ''Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins'' In the unofficial live action movie Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins, Grandpa Gohan (known as "Sparkle" in the movie) is alive and trains with Goku, then is captured by villains searching for his Dragon Ball. ''Dragonball: Evolution'' Grandpa Gohan will appear in the upcoming live-action film Dragonball: Evolution. He will be played by Randall Duk Kim. Special Abilities * Kamehameha: A whitish-blue ki wave shot from both hands, invented by Master Roshi himself. * Jan Ken: The martial arts technique invented by Master Roshi and translating rock-scissors-paper. Video Game Appearances While he himself did not appear in the game, Grandpa Gohan's House was an arena in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Grandpa Gohan was a boss in the Game Boy Advance game Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Afterwards, he is a playable character in Free Battle mode. After finding him in Extra Mode, he is a playable character in all available modes. Grandpa Gohan is also a playable character in both Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3'' for the PlayStation 2 and Wii. During his appearances in these games, Gohan wears the fox mask which he once donned in ''Dragon Ball. Category:Characters Category:Humans From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.